Three Little Honeys
by sparklespepper
Summary: Honeymoon, Honeybee, and Honeysweet were triplets force to seperate not long after they were born. Each one a decepticon, autobot, and neutral. Years later they are reunited on earth. But what happens when trouble finds them there as well?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Three Little Honeys

**Summary:** Honeymoon, Honeybee, and Honeysweet were the only triples on Cybertron. Due to some bad situations, they were force to seperate when they were born. One became an decepticon, the other wanted to be an autobot, and the last one remain neutral. Years later they are reunited on a small planet named earth. But what happens when trouble finds them there as well? Animated

**Rating:** K+

**Warning:** Mention of rape, rating might change

* * *

><p><em>It was a dark night and the streets were empty...well almost. There were three figures running through a dark alley. Those figures were three escape femmes on a mission. They stop for a short break. A light green one was on look out while the others, a red and pink one, rest.<em>

_"How are they?" asked the green femme._

_The pink one places a basket on the ground and moves the blanket covering it. Inside were three little sparklings, triples to be in fact. They were about a deca-cycle old._

_"They're fine." said the red one._

_"Good. We're going to have to slip up from here. Each one of us is going to take a sparkling and find it a nice home." The green one said as she cuddled the oldest one in her arms. "We don't want them to endure what we've endure."_

_"Right. And hopefully their bond will bring them back together." said the red one as she took the second oldest._

_The pink one took the youngest of the three. "And even if we get caught it'll be worth it, knowing that we save this three from surviving the same fate."_

_The three femmes nodded and slip up, each carrying a sparkling. After running for who knows how long the green femme stops by a door. The femme carefully place the sleeping sparkling on the doorstep. She smiled softly, enjoying the peaceful state the sparkling was in._

_"There you go little one. I hope you will enjoy your new home. I know your carrier would have wanted you to have it." she said. She stood up and knocks on the door before disappearing into the darkness._

_Unknowing to her, somebot was watching her. When she left, that figure went up and took the sleeping femmling before the owner of the home could open the door._

_The other two femmes were about to find homes for the other sparklings with no problem. The three were recaptured by the decepticons and were punished. But they all were just glad that they were able to save their friend's sparklings._

**_/_**

_She was scared. She didn't know what was happening or what that mech was doing to her. All she can do was close her optics and cry out._

_It happened so fast that she wasn't sure what really happened. One moment the mech was above her and then the next she felt nothing above her. She curled up in a ball and started shaking._

_She continues to shake when she felt gently fingers on her. She slowly opens her optics to see what happen. The mech that kidnapped her was on the floor, not moving._

_"It's okay little one. He won't hurt you anymore." said a voice._

_She moves her shaking vision to the bot who said that. The bot was a large femme. She had a warm smile on her face and her red optics was soft and loving._

_The large femme took the little femmling into her arms as she started shaking and beeping in fear. She rocks the sparkling in a soothing way, trying to calm her._

_"It's okay, sweetspark. I promise this will never happen again. I'll take care of you and raise you myself."_

**_XXXXX_**

**_15 Stellar cycles later_**

_Decepticon. That's what she was. A decepticon. Ever since Strika rescued her as a sparkling from getting raped by that neutral mech and adopted her in as her own._

_The mech didn't really get to do anything but the experience was enough to scar her. Strika helped her get through it and re-named her Moonlight._

_Strika was the closest thing to a mother Moonlight had. Even if she's a decepticon, she was always fond of sparklings no matter what faction they were. She would go out of her way to make sure the no Autobot or Decepticon sparklings and 1st frame younglings were injured or killed in the battles that she and her team fought. When she saw what the mech had done to her she attacked him and left him for dead, which he did a few mega cycles after they left._

_Strika raised her to be a furious decepticon just like her. She was tough and strong and never backed down from a fight. She was sharp-witted and brave but also a loner. She was anti-social and would keep things, mostly her emotions, to herself and show aggression towards others, except Strika. She would only show Strika her true emotions. Strika knows that she kept most things inside because of what happen to her as a sparkling._

_Even as the years go by, she didn't forget the things that were important to her. She still remembers her carrier, her real name, and her younger sisters. She remembers that her mother had died giving life to her and her sister and misses her greatly. Even if their bond had faded she knew that both of her sisters were still okay and misses her as well._

_She always thought that one day she will be united with her sisters again and will live somewhere peaceful._

**_XXXXX_**

_She didn't know why it happened. But it did. Alice, her care taker, had passed away. She was an old femme who had taken her in when she founded her on her doorsteps. She was a kind old bot who had a very active sparkling. She loved that sparkling like she was her own and the sparkling loved her. When she had passed way, she cried her optics out. It took a while for her to calm down._

_After the death of her care taker, she was left alone to raise herself. Unfortunately, she had to live in Koan, the most places for a femmling. So it when it was time to upgrade to her 1st frame she chose a mech frame. Even as a 1st framer, she was smart enough to know that being a mech was a lot safer than being a femme._

_It was hard for a first framer living on its own to get energon, upgrades, or much needed repairs. But fortunately, they were still some friendly bots around to help provide some of those things. One of them even taught her some Diffusion to protect herself._

_Even if she was loud and obnoxious, she was smart, scrappy, quick, and stealthy when she wants to be. She develops some scouting skills and went into an Autoboot Camp to become an Elite Guard, but whine up on a spacebridge repair crew._

_After all these years, she had yet to forget what was important to her. Her carrier, her real name, and her sisters. She hopes that one day they'll get back together again._

**_XXXXX_**

_All good things will come to an end. She learn that when her care taker had died. They were both neutral, neither Autobot nor Decepticon. Her care taker had raised her to be the sweet, shy bot she is now. He was a rich bot who gave her anything she wants. But at the same time, he taught her to be a hard worker. He named her Sweet Tea for her sweet personality. She was intelligent and was taught in the arts of Circuit-Su._

_When he passes away, she was devasted. He was the closest thing to a father to her. She lived alone on the streets until she met Vortex. He was a smuggler and a good one at that. He had offered her to stay with him if she could work with him. At first she was wary of him. But she learns that he meant no harm towards her. She agreed._

_They work together as partners. She got a cover name during their partnership. But the partnership didn't last long because Vortex got arrested. But not before he was able to help her escape with a small ship and a large amount of credits. As a show of thanks, she gave him her first kiss. He went to the stockades pretty happy. In a short time they had together, he had developed a crush towards her._

_Once she was out of harm's way, she was alone again. While on the ship, she started thinking. About the time before he meet Vortex or her care taker. She was thinking about her mother, her real name, and her sisters. She misses them deeply. She pray that one day she'll find them and they'll be together again._

* * *

><p><strong>I put some ideas that I like from other writers' fics, so you regonize see some similarities.<strong>

**Review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Three Little Honeys

**Summary:** Honeymoon, Honeybee, and Honeysweet were the only triples on Cybertron. Due to some bad situations, they were force to seperate when they were born. One became an decepticon, the other wanted to be an autobot, and the last one remain neutral. Years later they are reunited on a small planet named earth. But what happens when trouble finds them there as well? Animated

**Rating:** K+

* * *

><p>It was a nice, quiet, and peaceful day in Detroit. The activities going on in the city was low so everyone was doing their own thing. Bumblebee let out a sigh as he watched the computer screens for any Decepticon activity. To him it was as boring as slag. He started to drift off into his thoughts.<p>

He started to think about his mother. She captured by the Decepticons when she was carrying him. Her mate, his Sir, had died trying to protect her. His mother and several other femmes were taken to what the Cons called a pleasure camp. The camp really was a slave camp for Decepticon mechs to relive their stress by taking an Autobot femme slave for the night.

He was sparked in that camp along with two siblings. Unfortunately his mother didn't survive. The medic there was fond of sparklings and kept them a secret from the leader. Hook was his name and the femme slaves that he took care of were treated with respect, well respectfully. He made sure that all the femme's reproductive system were turned off and could only be reactivated by a medic.

He knew the sparklings wouldn't be safe from the leader for long so he form an escape plan with some of his carrier's friends. He had them escape from the camp long enough so they could find them homes. When the 'Cons re-capture them, it was a success. Even as a sparkling he was smart. He knew why they did it and was very grateful or else he and his siblings would have suffered the same fate that his mother and friends endure.

He pouts. His siblings. He didn't know where his siblings were. They can be anywhere. Both of his siblings were femmes. He was the second oldest of the three of them. He knew when something painful had happen to them even when their bond fades. Like that one time when he had just join his new home. He was fine one minute than the next he was feeling pain and having nightmares. He knew one of his sisters was in a bad situation. Eventually it stopped and the bond started to fade. But it came back when he feel extreme sadness from his other sister. Eventually that fades too. He may not feel them anymore but he knew that they were alive, or else he'll be feeling pain again. Or maybe died.

Bumblebee was brought out of his thoughts from the sound of the screen beeping.

**:: Hey guys, there is something entering the atmosphere and it's coming in fast::**

**:: We got you, Bumblebee::** Optimus said as he headed towards the entrance of the base.

"Autobots, Transform and Roll out." said Optimus as he and his team transformed and headed out.

XXXXX Autobot symbol appears then flips into Decepticon symbol XXXXX

"Breakdown, move you heavy load out of the way!"

The big mech, Breakdown, move out of the angry femme's way.

"Sorry, Moonlight." he muttered.

The femme, Moonlight grunt as she made her way out. She had light blue armors with some dark shades. She places her hands on her hips as she look around. "This is it? This is earth?"

"Yup, that's right. Lord Megatron should be here from what I heard." said a red mech.

"Thank you, Knockout. I didn't remember asking you for stating the obvious." she stated.

"Of course not."

All three of them turn when they heard the sound of motors and transforming. The autobots have arrived and they took a fighting stance. Moonlight laid eye on each one of them before settling on the yellow one.

"Looks like the autobots are here." smirked Knockout. Breakdown stepped forward and took out his hammer.

"Mind if I go first?"

She shrugs, "I don't care."

Breakdown just smirks before attacking the autobots with Knockout behind him. Moonlight stayed behind and watches.

"I see you are an observer."

She turns her helm to the autobot who said that. The black and gold one. "Your destination?"

"Prowl." said the black bot.

"Moonlight." That's all she said before taking out two arm blades and attacking.

She threw in two miss attacks before sending Prowl away with a kick. Prowl hit a tree before moving out of the way of a blade to the spark. He can tell that she was a furious femme and a strong one at that.

He sends two shikens to her direction only to have them reflected off her blades. She then transformed her arms into blasters and fired at him. Prowl did some back flips to avoid them but one made its target.

Prowl grunt as he got up only to have a blaster in front of his face.

"Goodbye Autobot." she said as she charges her blaster. She was then attack from behind. While she was down, Prowl escape. She growled and turns to see the yellow bot with his stingers out. She stopped growling. _'There's something about this one, but what?'_

She shook her head to set those thoughts aside and attack the yellow mech. For the looks of it the yellow mech was quick and appear to know Diffusion the way he use her anger against her. But that didn't help him for long as she pinned him to the ground. She took out a blade to finish him only to have it stop inches before reaching his spark.

She couldn't do it. She couldn't kill the autobot. It was like he was a part of her, a spark of her spark. But that was impossible. Her siblings were femmes, and this bot was a mech... Is he?

She looks straight into his optics that was looking straight into hers. She slowly let him go before asking, "Destination?"

"Bumblebee" he said with no hesitation or fear, just curiosity.

"Moonlight." she said softly before jumping a distance away from him and calling out to her teammates. "Knockout! Breakdown! Let's go! We played long enough!"

Breakdown and Knockout look at each other and shrugged before following her. Once they were gone, the Autobots re-group.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Prime.

"We're fine." said Ratchet.

Bumblebee continues to look at the direction as to where the decepticon femme went. There was something about her that was familiar.

"You okay, little buddy?" asked Bulkhead.

"Uhm, oh yeah I'm fine." smiled Bee.

"Bumblebee, do you why she didn't attack you back then?" asked Prowl. Over the years he had grown attached to Bumblebee, even if he wouldn't admit it, and he was grateful that the femme didn't kill him. But he was still curious as to why she stopped.

"Nope, no clue."

"Well then let's not think about it too much. Some bots are just unpredictable." said Optimus "Come on. We should head home for some repairs and recharge." Everybody agreed and headed back to base.

* * *

><p><strong>The whole pleasure camp thing I got it from Sassbrat.<strong>

**I'm giving away story ideas. I have a lot of them and I got to get rid of them. Just promise me you'll work on it all the way to the end.**

**Review or email me saying which one(s) you want. They're at the bottom of my profile.**

**Happy Thanksgiving :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Three Little Honeys

**Summary:** Honeymoon, Honeybee, and Honeysweet were the only triplets on Cybertron. Due to some bad situations, they were force to seperate when they were born. One became an decepticon, the other wanted to be an autobot, and the last one remain neutral. Years later they are reunited on a small planet named earth. But what happens when trouble finds them there as well? Animated

**Rating:** K+

* * *

><p><strong>XXXXX Decepticon symbol appears and flips XXXXX<strong>

In the darkness of the base, there is little lighting as three bots walked up to the throne of their leader.

"You're here." said the all powerful Megatron. The three deceptiocns fell on their knees and bow.

"My lord, we are honored to be in your presence." said Moonlight.

Megatron stood from his chair and walk over to them, smiling, the way he so rarely does, to them.

"Rise, my fellow Decepticons." Moonlight rose before at the word 'rise', but the other two rose after it was finish. "Your destinations, if you would."

"My destination is Moonlight. I am the leader of this small team. I trained under Strika herself."

"Ah yes. Strika have mentioned something about adopting a young femme." said Megatron as he studies her. He can tell that she was a valid student and an excellent decepticon.

"Yes. And she is doing well." That last statement was for Lugnut who seem relieved. "And my comrades here are Knockout and Breakdown." Both mechs bowed a bit when their names were called.

"I welcome all three of you. Lugnut, show our three new comers to their room so they can rest."

"Yes, oh glorious Megatron." said Lugnut as he lead them to the bethroom.

**XXXXX Decepticon symbol appears and flips into the Autobot symbol XXXXX**

"So there's some new Decepticons in town." said Sari. She and Bee were driving around the city on patrol.

"Yup, three of them." said Bee. He was still thinking about that femme. But he didn't let it show.

As he continues patrolling around the city, he was unaware that the bot he was thinking about was watching him from a distance as a BMW. She has been thinking about him too. There was something about him that was cutting her off and she wanted it out of the way.

Her thoughts were broken when the yellow car quickly dodge the attack from a far. The yellow bot let out the small techno-organic and transform with his stingers out. She transformed as well and hid behind a building to see what was happening. There above them was the traitorous Starscream.

"Oh looky here, an autobot." smirked Starscream.

"What do you want, Starscream?" growled Bee.

"Truth, you." Starscream fire his blasters at the two and they move out of the way.

"What do you want form me?" said Bee before dodging an attack again. Starscream continue firing.

"Oh, nothing much. Just use you as bait so the other autobots can hand over the fragment they have collected."

Bumblebee continues to dodge Starscreams attacks until he got hit near the spark chamber. Bee fell back and tries to get up.

"Bumblebee!" yelled Sari running to his side. He was in pain but he sat up. He growled when Starscream appeared in front of them.

Starscream smirked and reach to grab him when he was attack by a blue blur. Sari and Bee look up to see the femme decepticon attacking Starscream with no mercy. The sound of sirens tells them that the others were here.

"Bumblebee, are you okay?" asked Optimus.

"I'm fine." he said.

They turn their attention the fight in front of them. Starscream transformed into a jet and escape, batter, bruised, and with little pride. Moonlight growled as the coward left before turning her attention to the autobots. Optimus and the others took out their weapons as Ratchet check over Bumblebee. Seeing that he was getting treated she transformed and left, leaving confused autobots.

"That was strange." said Prowl.

**/**

As she drove back to base Moonlight was lost in her thoughts as she thought back to when Starscream had attack the young mech. When he had hit him near the spark chamber she felt pain through her spark. The thing that bothers her was that the pain was coming from one of her sister.

Then an instinct kicked in telling her to protect the yellow bot and she did. As she attacked Starscream all she felt was rage and the erg to kill who was attacking that bot, and the instinct to protect him. She didn't understand. Why would she feel pain from her sister but have the urge to protect the mech. They're not the same.

_'Or are they?'_

It's possible for a femme to have a mech frame. Maybe the yellow mech wasn't a mech at all. He was her sister disguise as a mech.

She remembers which one it was coming from. It was the second youngest.

_'Honeybee.'_

Her spark seems to beat happily as she realizes who the yellow bot was. That's why she couldn't kill her the other day. Her spark already knew who she was, part of her spark, her little sister all grown up.

She missed her. Her spark broke when she was forced to leave her behind with her team. She was going to have to work on gaining her trust. But something tells her that Honeybee already know who Moonlight really is, at least in her spark.

Oh what a clink. Honeybee wasn't her name now it was Bumblebee. Well, it's still cute and she can still call her Bee.

She frowns. Megatron wouldn't like it if he catches her talking with the enemy even if it was a relative. She would have to talk to her in secret. They would have to reconnect their bond. That shouldn't be too hard. She just needed a few mega-cycles. Reconnecting a triple bond is the same as reconnecting a twin bond. They do it by spark-merging.

Once she got to the base she transforms and headed to her room, still trap in her thoughts. It'll be nice to reconnect with both her triplets but right now she will have settle with one and think about the other later.

She got to her room and enters, locking the door behind her. She lies on her berth and continue to think. Before she could do all that, she will have to meet little Bee face to face.

"We'll see each other soon, little sister," she whispered before falling into a light recharge.

**XXXXX Autobot symbol appears and flips XXXXX**

"So happen back there?" asked Prime.

"Well, we were patrolling around the city when Starscream attack us. He was going to use Bumblebee as bait to get the fragments you collected. When he hit Bee on the chest that blue girl bot came out of nowhere and attack him." explain Sari.

"So basically she saved him." said Ratchet.

"But why? Isn't she a decepticon?" said Bulkhead rubbing the back of his head.

"She is. But let's not forget she didn't kill Bumblebee back when she had the chance." said Prowl.

"That's true." thought Optimus.

"Maybe she likes me." said Bee. "I mean I am desirable."

"I don't think that's a good think Bumblebee." said Sari.

"Well whatever it is we should keep an optic on her. We don't want to fall into a trap." said Prime

Once Bee was repair he went to his room to think about things. When Starstream hit him near his spark, he did felt that his older sister, Honeymoon, was near. And the fact that he's starting to think its Moonlight just helps prove it. He always felt some connect between them and he knew that she would never harm him any way.

When his care taker died before his 1st frame, he had to live in Kaon. A dangerous place for a sparkling, especially a femmling. He was born a femme and when it was time to update to her first frame she chose a mech frame. She was smart for a 1st frame and she knew that it was better to live life as a mech than live as a femme and get raped everywhere you go. That's what her mother wanted to prevent before she pass away; to have her sparklings be use as some mech's whore, as the human might call it.

She frowns. She wanted to see her sister and reconnect their bond. The only way to do that was spark-merging. It would've been nice if Honeysweet was here too. To reconnect the three pieces of the bond, to feel a whole.

The yellow femme in disguise signed as she starts fall into recharge. She will have to think about that later. Right now she had to figure out the first step; meeting Honeymoon face to face.

"I hope to see you soon, sister." she said before falling into recharge.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, Please :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Three Little Honeys

**Summary:** Honeymoon, Honeybee, and Honeysweet were the only triplets on Cybertron. Due to some bad situations, they were force to seperate when they were born. One became an decepticon, the other wanted to be an autobot, and the last one remain neutral. Years later they are reunited on a small planet named earth. But what happens when trouble finds them there as well? Animated

**Rating:** K+

**Got some ideas from Sassbrat again.**

* * *

><p>Bumblebee knew that he was in deep slag when he was forced out of the cell he was currently living in by the decepticons. Earlier today, the decepticons were attacking, with them there the two mechs Moonlight landed with. During the struggle, they have mange to capture him and bring him back to their base. One of many hopes that he had was that they wouldn't find out that <em>he<em> was really a _she_.

He was brought to a large room. There, he saw Moonlight, who was surprise to see him. He was hopeful. If she knows who he really was, then she would help him escape. He was forced to bow in front of their leader, Megatron. That mech looks really scary in the dark lighting they're in.

Megatron looked at the small yellow Autobot that his men had managed to capture from their latest attack on the Autobots. The yellow mech was scare, he can see that, but he was putting up a brave face.

"Well if it isn't the autobot scout." he said in that dark voice of his. He look over to his men. Blitzwing look eager to have the little mech as well as Knockout. But his optics laid on Moonlight, who optics were focus on the yellow mech.

"Moonlight will be taking care of you until I decide what to do with you."

Both Blitzwing and Knockout frowned with disappointment as both Bee and Moonlight mentally signed in relief.

"Yes, my lord." said Moonlight before taking Bee to her room. Bumblebee fought tooth and nail as he was dragged away from the throne room but it was all an act. Once they were out of sight, he stopped struggling. Once he stopped that, Moonlight lift him of the ground and they walked to her room.

Once they got to her room, Moonlight locked the door and face her prisoner. She can see that Bumblebee wasn't showing any fear. Except she was showing love and happiness.

"So, I'm guesssing you know." she said. Bee nodded. The two femme then hugged, or at least one of them did since Bee's hands where tied.

"I missed you, Moony." said Bee, oil was leaking from her optics.

"Me too, Bee. Although I was hoping to meet on better situations." replied Moony. She let go of her little sister and wipe away some oil from her optics. "Here let me get that for ya."

Bee nodded and turn around. Moonlight remove the stasis cuff and let them fall to the floor. Bee rubbed her wristes before the two sisters hug again.

"Well, since you're going to be here a while I might as well tell you the ground rules." said Moony as she led her little sister to the berth. "Now, it's only have a few of them to keep you safe. Follow them and I can promise that no harm will come to you until we can get you out."

Bee nodded and listen.

"Okay, the first one is don't leave my room unless you are with me. The some bots here won't hesitate to hurt you in anyway. The second, always lock the door. I keep my business to myself and don't want anyone else in my room other than you. The third is obey rules one and two and I can promise you to get you out safely. You can recharge with me on my berth. Is that okay?"

"Okay with me." said Bee. Bumblebee's tank gave a grumble. She blush a little as her sister laugh.

"Here, some energon." said Moony. She hand Bee a cube and it was gone in seconds. Moony took her time and finish her. For the rest of the day they stood up talking about what happen to them after they seperated. They fell into recharge in each others arms.

While Bee was catching up with her sister, the others were worry sick about her and try to figure out a way to rescue her.

**/**

Sari was not an happy techno-organic. Why? Because three days ago, her best freind was kidnapped by the decepticons. The others are trying thier best to find him but there haven't been any decepticon activities since then.

Everybody was missing Bumblebee. Being the leader as he is, Optimus blames himself for Bumblebee's capture. Bulkhead stop painting, Prowl was having problem meditating, Sari would have a big fit and then cry herself to sleep. Even Ratchet was effected even if he doesn't look like it.

While everyone was feeling sad and worry, Bumblebee was completely safe was having a great time with her sister.

**/**

Moonlight slowly online her optics. She look next to her to see her little sister sleeping soundly. She smiled softly. Yesterday they had reconnect thier sibling bond. Now there was only one more sister to reconnect, Honeysweet.

She frowned. As much as she wanted to be together, she knew she should have to get Honeybee back to her team. Knockout has been bothering her about keeping the yellow bot to herself. She had one idea of what he'll do to her and one things for sure she didn't like. Not only that, Megatron might come up with an idea to hurt or use her against her friends. The longer she stays here the more danger she's in. The sooner she gets out of here the better.

"Hey Bee. Wake up." she said softly.

Bee groan and bury her face against her chassis. She try waking her through their bond.

_::Bee, wake up::_

_::Uh, just a few more cycles::_

_::I thought you'll like to go back home::_

That seem to get Bee's attention. She open her optics and sat up. "Fine, I'm up."

"Good. Now get ready. We don't have much time before the others wake up."

Bee scrambled off the berth before stretching her tired limps. She couldn't wait to get outside again instead of being trapped in a room. Sure she was enjoying the time she had with her sister but she was never good at staying in one place for too long. And the fact that there was dangerous bots just waiting to get thier hands on her if she left that door makes her feel ever more trap.

Moonlight open the door silently and took a look around. The halls were quiet and empty which means they were the first one up. She step out and signal Bee to follow her. Silently, both femmes make their way to the exit of the base.

_'If Prowl was here he'll have a field day in his processor on how stealthy I'm being.'_ Bee mentally laugh as she sneak around the decepticon base.

They continue sneaking around the base until they finally found the exit. Once they were outside they hug each other good-bye.

"See you later, Honeybee." said Moonlight.

"See ya, Honeymoon." said Bee. She transform and quickly drove off, heading back to base.

Moonlight, aka Honeymoon, watch as her little sister drove away. She wanted to go with her but she fear that her autobot freinds will not except her. Not only that, they might think of Bee as a traitor. She knew better than to try to confince Bee to the decepticon side. She was way too caring and nice to become one. Tears started to drip from her optics as she knew it would be a long time before she could see her sister again.

* * *

><p><strong>I totally forgot to post it up yesterday and I decided to post it up today, only to forget again. I just remember about it so sorry for the late update.<strong>

**Review, Please :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Three Little Honeys

**Summary:** Honeymoon, Honeybee, and Honeysweet were the only triplets on Cybertron. Due to some bad situations, they were force to seperate when they were born. One became an decepticon, the other wanted to be an autobot, and the last one remain neutral. Years later they are reunited on a small planet named earth. But what happens when trouble finds them there as well? Animated

**Rating:** K+

* * *

><p><strong>XXXXXX Decepticon symbol appears and flips into the Autobot symbol XXXXXX<strong>

It took an hour for Bumblebee to get back to base. On the way he stop and cover himself with grime, dirt, and some mud. He still have the dents from the last battle and he haven't taken any energon this morning so he was hungry. Basically he hope it would fool the others into thinking that the decepticon had just throw her in a cell to rust.

The moment he step foot onto the base he was overwhelm with relief and happiness from the others; Bulkhead was the first one to rear him and give him a bear hug.

"Bulkhead...intakes." Bee squeak.

"Oh, sorry." said the big mech as he place the small bot down.

Once he was down, she greeted Sari, who had tears in her eyes. Before anyone could ask any kind questions, Ratchet cut through them all.

"You can all talk to him later. Right now the kid needs some repairs, a bath, and some energon." The old medic yelled as he grabbed the yellow bot and pulled him towards the medbay.

**XXXX**

In space, a fiery ball was plummeting towards earth's atmoshere. At the same time, the autobots and Sari were all outside on the balcony getting ready for a meteor shower that was about to start. It's been three weeks since Bumblebee's capture from the decepticons and everything was pretty much back to normal. Because of the meteor shower's electromagnetic disruptions, thier scans wouldn't be able to pick up the fiery ball heading towards the planet.

"Get ready, guys. It's about to start." said Sari.

Everybody got comfortable as the first streaks sliced through the darken sky. Soon, the few became many. The smaller meteors were thin, silvery filaments barely seen except by the sharp optics of the Cybertronians. The larger meteors made bright fiery arcs in the sky. A few of the largest were multicolored fireballs that intensely flared brilliant reds, oranges, greens and purples before burning out in the atmosphere illuminating the very few cirrus clouds in the sky. As the intensity peaked, the meteor shower gave way to a meteor storm. The sky was brimming with brightly glowing, flaring and flashing arcs of light.

The gang 'oh-ed', 'ah-ed', and 'wow-ed' as they watch the multicolor metoer shower. Unknowing to them the fiery ball had enter earth's atmosphere and crashing a few miles away outside of the city. From where they're standing, it looks like it was part of the meteor shower.

With great impact, the fiery ball crash into the ground greating a large crater. Looking closer, it turns out that that fiery ball was really a small ship and it was totally destroy with small flames around the rumble. The pilot of that ship was a pink and purple femme. She was suffering some major damage from the crash. She scramble a safe distance away from the crash before falling to the ground, unconscious.

Bumblebee jump and stumble backwards from the edge of the balcony. The others look at him strangly.

"What's wrong Bumblebee?" asked Optimus.

But Bumblebee didn't answer. Instead, he quickly got up and ran off.

"Bumblebee!"

Once he got outside, he transforms into his vechile mode and drove off at top speed. The others try to follow him, but he was long gone.

Driving down the roads at high speeds, Bumblebee heads towards the direction his spark is leading him.

_'She's here.'_ he thought _'I got to hurry, her spark's fading.'_

As she drives by, a blue BMW appear next to him. It was Honeymoon.

_:: You feel it too right? ::_

_:: Of course, I do. You're not the only one that can feel her you know ::_

_:: Of course not. ::_

_:: So, what do you think happen to her? ::_

_:: She probably got hurt from the landing. Which means she must of crash ::_

_:: Hm, in that case we better hurry :: _Bumblebee put the ped to the metal as she and her sister speed down to the crash landing.

**XXXX**

Darkness. First it was nothingness. Then cames the feelings. Happiness about life, slowly evolving to worry. Determination, the will to fight. Fighting, anger, frustration. Then the first whispers of grudging respect, slowly developing into forgivness and understanding. And suddenly there was attraction, boldness, and love.

And suddenly there was pain. Hot, searing pain and the strong urge of being sorry and asking for forgiveness. Then, suddenly familiarity and recognition, a plea not to give up. And the darkness turned into a hazy, comfortable shade. It no longer hurt, it no longer burned. She felt herself float, simply basking in the feel of another presence within her, a very known, well trusted presence. Then a second presence appear. It was also very known and well trusted.

Nearly all the time, those presences within her stayed close. Just sometimes, for a time, one of the presences would draw away for a bit, yet never leaving her entirely as she regain consciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : I got the meteor shower thing from 'Black Widow'.**

**A/N/N: I have a poll up so please take to the time to look at it. **

**Review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **Three Little Honeys

**Summary:** Honeymoon, Honeybee, and Honeysweet were the only triplets on Cybertron. Due to some bad situations, they were force to seperate when they were born. One became an decepticon, the other wanted to be an autobot, and the last one remain neutral. Years later, they are reunited on a small planet named earth. But what happens when trouble finds them there as well? Animated

**Rating:** K+

* * *

><p>"She's regaining consciousness." She heard someone said.<p>

She released a loud groan. Every cable and gear in her entire frame was hurting. She was pretty sure that she never had felt this much pain in her entire life cycle. The memories of what happen filtered in through her hazy processor. There was some trouble with the ship and it started to act out. She end up making a fatal crash on a unknown planet.

Her spark had taken too much of a toll, it should have extinguished from the damage. It was weak. Not in danger of termination, but still weak from the damage to her body and the lack of energon. She was running on just barely enough to stay alive. Yet, her spark was supported.

Then she remembered. Two additional strength to her spark originated from her others, from her sisters. They must have found her and kept her alive by sparkmerging. That would have explained what she felt during her drifting in offline mode. The strength generated by their reunion had sustained her.

Now, she was happy. Her sisters were here and they were sending her love through the bond. She couldn't wait to see them. Slowly but surely, she online her optics. It was blurry at first, but soon it cleared to see two worried and relied faces.

"Hey there, Honeysweet." said one of them. "You gave us a scare."

She blinked a few times before focusing on the two bots over her. One was a yellow mech and the other was a blue femme. Looking even more, she can see that her spark was out and merging with the blue femme. Feeling through the bond, there was calm and ordered demeanour, but at the same time fear, worry, and determination. She can tell that it was her oldest sister, Honeymoon.

_::Honeymoon?::_

She could feel joy and relief through the bond. _::Yes, it's me Sweetie. Don't worry we're here::_

She looking over to the yellow mech. She can tell there was something strange about him. Like he was part of her.

"You okay Sweetie?" he asked. She then felt a wave of concern from her other sister, Honeybee. It was close, real close. She look over the yellow mech again. It was coming from him. The bond between her and her other sister was coming from him.

_:: Honeybee?::_ she called over the bond.

The yellow mech smiled. _::Yup, that's me. And I'm here for ya::_

"Bee, what happen to you?" She croaked, out of her vocalizer this time. Why was her sister looking like a mech?

_:: I'll tell you later::_ replied Bee.

_:: But for now, you should recharge. You are still injured and weak ::_ said Moon.

Honeysweet agreed and closed her optics. She fell into recharge in a few cycles.

After some time, Bee noticed that Moon's spark started to feel a strain. _::Hey Moony, let me take over for a while. We don't need two us with spark failure ::_

Honeymoon nodded before she pulled back and ended the merge. A small whimpered escaped from Honeysweet. Bee then took Moon's place by Sweet. She allowed her own chest plates to open before she leaned down and allowed her spark to merge with Sweet's. She smiled a bit when she saw a small smile appear on Sweet's face. She was comfortable and loved.

"We should get her the medbay." said Bee "I may not be a medic, but I live around one long enough to know that her injuries are severe."

Moon signed, "Agreed. But she should stay with you. She's safer there than at my place."

"Okay, as long as you get them for me."

"What? Why me?"

"Well, I have to keep the merge up with Sweetie and if you stay longer your spark will start failing too."

"I don't think they'll trust me."

"Just say I sent ya." Moon didn't look convince. "Look Moony, we been keeping this up for almost a whole day and we're both tired. Sweetie needs to see a medic and if we keep merging like this without rest and refuel than our sparks will start falling and we'll all be as good as died."

Honeymoon hated how smart her sister really is but she was right. She was exhuasted and Honeysweet injuries are really severe. "Fine. I'm go get them. But what if they started asking questions?"

"I'll tell them the truth and hope for the best."

"Fine."

Bumblebee told her the location of the base and she headed there as quickly as she could. "I'll be back as soon as possiable."

**XXXXXX Autobot symbol appeared and flips XXXXXXX**

**::Any luck finding him?::** asked Optimus over the comm-link.

**::Negative::**

**::Sorry, Prime. No Luck::**

**::Nothing!::**

Optimus signed. **::Alright, let's head back to base. Maybe he'll came back::**

It was almost a whole day since Bumblebee had ran off and disappeared. The monitors were still affected by the meteors shower and will be for a bit longer. Since then, the others have gone out looking for him with no luck.

He was about to transform and head back when he got a comm-link from Sari, who was at the base.

**::Uhm, Optimus, we got an visitor asking for you guys?::**

**::Who is it?::**

**::It's that girl decepticon and she's asking for help::**

This can't be good. It must be some sort of trap. **:: Alright, stay were you are, Sari. We'll be there as soon as we can ::**

* * *

><p><strong>There you go. Don't forget to check out my poll. <strong>

**Review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **Three Little Honeys

**Summary:** Honeymoon, Honeybee, and Honeysweet were the only triplets on Cybertron. Due to some bad situations, they were force to seperate when they were born. One became an decepticon, the other wanted to be an autobot, and the last one remain neutral. Years later, they are reunited on a small planet named earth. But what happens when trouble finds them there as well? Animated

**Rating:** K+

* * *

><p>Moonlight sat outside of the Autobot base patiently as she waits for the Autobots. The small techno-organic was watching her closely. She didn't mind. She would too if the enemy just showed up in front of our doorstep asking for help. Soon enough, the sound of sirens filled her audio receptor. She sat up at the sound of transforming and looked to see that the autobots had their weapons out.<p>

"Why are you here and how did you find us?" said Optimus.

"I can here for help." she calmly replied. "Bumblebee sent me."

"Bumblebee?" questioned Bulkhead.

"Why would Bumblebee sent you?" asked Prowl.

"S-He said he'll explain it to you later."

They didn't look convince. Moonlight shook her head. She didn't have time for this.

"Look, if you don't come with me, bots are going to go off-line." She was tired. Anybot looking at her can tell that. She was no condition to fight, much less a threat. "Including Bumblebee."

That seem to get their attention. They huttled a little bit to discuss it.

"Do you think she's telling the truth?" asked Bulkhead.

"I don't know. This could be a trap." said Optimus.

"I don't sense any form of distrust." said Prowl.

"Even so, if there are bots injuried I should at least check them over." said Ratchet. He was a medic and his job was to help those in need, no matter what.

"I say we go." the bots turn to Sari, who pop out of no where. "Bumblebee's in danger and he needs our help."

"Sari's right." said Optimus. He turn and face the blue femme. "Fine, we'll come with you."

Honeymoon sign a relief and nodded. "Thank you."

/

It was getting dark and the sun was setting. Even with the little light out, Bumblebee can see the moon shining brightly. He sign and turn his attention back to Honeysweet, who was still in recharge. He can feel his spark feeling a bit strain from the long merge.

_'Hurry back, Moony.'_ he thought as he look back at the moon.

/

_'I'm coming, little sister.'_ thought Moonlight.

The autobots were following her from behind. They were about 30 minutes away from Bee's and Sweetie's location. They drove kind of fast on the main road and now they were off road where the crash site was at.

After that long drive, the crash site was in view. When they arrive at the site, the bots transform and stared down at the large trench. From the looks of it, it was obviously been made by a small ship crash landing and it looks like it was fatal.

"No one could of survive from this crash." grave Ratchet.

"And yet someone did." said Moon. "Come, they're this way."

The autobots look at each other before following her into the woods. They walked for about five minutes before reaching a cave. They enter and saw Bumblebee spark merging with a femme bot that seem to be injuried.

"Bumblebee!" yelled Sari.

Bumblebee jumped a little before quickly turning. He smiled. "Hey guys."

Ratchet was the first to reach him and started scanning him and the femme bot.

"Are you alright little buddy?" asked Bulkhead.

"Oh I'm fine. It's her we should be worry about." Indicating Honeysweet.

"Was she the one from the crash?" asked Prowl. Bee nodded.

"Yup and she's in bad shape, too. That's why I asked Moonlight to get you guys."

The guys look at Moonlight to see her leaning against the wall, her attention was focus on Honeysweet. A thought came in Ratchet's processor when he ran a scan through both Bee and the femme bot. He silently ran a scan on Moonlight to see a similairity between the three's spark energy.

How did you know she was in trouble?" asked Optimus

Bee was a little nervous when he asked that. "Well..."

"No time." interup Ratchet. "Right now we shoud get this one back to the medbay quickly."

The others nodded. Ratchet turn back to Bumblebee. "Bumblebee I'm going to need you to end that spark merge. Your spark had had enough."

Bee nodded and pulled back to ended the merge. A small whimpered escaped from the pink and purple femme but she didn't wake up. Ratchet transform and the bots place her in the back. Moonlight, seeing that her sister was in good hands, turn to leave.

"I'm going to need you in the med bay as well."

She stop and turn to the ambulance. "What?"

"If my guess is correct, both you and Bumblebee had been spark merging with his femme to keep her online. The results from that can leave you both exhausted, especially if you haven't recharge or refuel. I just want to make sure you're fine before you go back to your team."

The bots look at him like he was crazy but say nothing that might anger him. Ratchet was a medic. It was his job to make sure bots were fine.

Moonlight was going to say no but...

_:: Please Moony. Just to make sure Sweetie will be okay::_ said Bee over the bond.

She remain silent for a minute before signing in fustration. "Fine. I'll come.",

**XXXX Autobot symbol appears and flips into the Decepticon symbol XXXX**

"Hey, have you seen Moonlight?" asked Breakdown.

"She's probably still in her room. You know how lonesome she likes to be." said Knockout.

"Well, I check and she wasn't there. I haven't seen here since yesterday."

"Then she probably went out early. You know her. She does stuff like this sometimes."

"Yeah, I guess your right."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the late update.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **Three Little Honeys

**Summary:** Honeymoon, Honeybee, and Honeysweet were the only triplets on Cybertron. Due to some bad situations, they were force to seperate when they were born. One became an decepticon, the other wanted to be an autobot, and the last one remain neutral. Years later, they are reunited on a small planet named earth. But what happens when trouble finds them there as well? Animated

**Rating:** K+

**Sorry, I place the wrong chapter in the wrong fic. **

* * *

><p><strong>XXXX Decepticon symbol appears and flips into the Autobot symbol XXXX<strong>

Everyone was in the rec room waiting for Ratchet to be done with the femme bot. While they were waiting everyone was a little tense with Moonlight in the room. The only one that wasn't tense was Bumblebee who had fallen into a light recharge next to her. Everyone was wondering why he was so calm around her.

Moonlight had her optics close but she was not recharging. She knows that the bots were uneasy with her here and she didn't trust them. She was never, how-you-say, a people person. The only ones she was comfortable around was Strika and her sisters.

After about a mega cycle the old med bot emerged from his infirmary, waking up Sari who had fallen asleep.

Moonlight stood up quickly, waking up Bumblebee who was leaning on her. "How is she?"

"She'll be fine. She'll make a full recovery in a few weeks." smiled Ratchet.

"That's good." signed Bee.

"Can we see her?" asked Moonlight.

"Of course." Ratchet lead her to the med-bay. Bumblebee took Sari in his hands and followed them with the others.

Sari didn't like the idea that Bumblebee was comfortable around the blue femme. She tried to kill him and now she was helping him. It didn't make sense.

Optimus was thinking about the same thing. He didn't understand why the youngest member of his team would be so calm around the decepticon femme. Sure, she was pretty. I mean he wouldn't lie about that, but still. Maybe something between them happen during Bumblebee's capture.

The door slide open and the bots enter the medbay. There one of the berth was the femme bot. She was hook up to some wires. Both Bee and Moon smiled on how peaceful she looks. They sent waves of love to her who sent it back.

"She should be back up by tomarrow." said Ratchet. "Now would you two like some energon before explaining why all three of you have the same spark energy?"

_::Ah, slag it::_ They both said over the bond.

"Fine." signed Moonlight. "I guess you bots should know the truth."

After getting some refuel, everyone was ready to hear what they have to say.

"Well," stated Moon "To answer your question Medic, the reason why Sweetie, Bee, and I have the same bio energy is because we're triplets." Both sisters turned off thier audio senors when the team yelled at the news. They still heard it.

**"WHAT!" **Bee was pretty sure people from a few miles away could hear that.

"That's impossible!" said Ratchet. He figure they'll be related but triples? "The only triples to survive where rumor to be born on a decepticon pleasure camp _and_ were rumor to be all femmes. I only see two."

Bumblebee laughed nervously, "Yeah about that." Everybody's attention was on him. "I'm not really a mech. I'm a femme."

Everybody just stared at her while Prowl did something that no one had ever seen him do; he fainted right there and then.

"Oh, I didn't see that coming." said Bulkhead.

"Bumblebee, what on Cybertron do you mean you're a femme?" asked Prime as Ratchet place Prowl on a the berth.

"Like your Medic said," They turn back to Moonlight. "We were born on a pleasure camp when our carrier died sparking us. The camp's medic was very fond of sparklings and keep us a secret from the leader. He form a plan with some of the femmes in the camp and had them escape with us to find new homes. We had to be seperated when we were only a deca cycle old. Things...happened and I end up being raised by a decepticon."

Everyone was silent as they thought about what she just told them.

"This medic," asked Ratchet "What was his name?"

"Hook."

Ratchet chuckled. "Figures. Even if he was a decepticon, Hook the type of medic that would help anyone no matter the rank or faction and had a sense of honor when it came to femmes and sparklings."

"Good thing we were both." joked Bee.

"But that still doesn't explain why you look like a mech when you're actually a femme." said Optimus.

"Oh well, when my adoptive care taker pass away I had to live in Kaon. I was a 1st framer at the time and even I know that it was better living as mech than living as femme and get rapped everywhere you do."

The others nodded. Koan was the worst place for sparklings especially femmes. Bumblebee is a lot smarter than... she leads on.

"So, you're a girl?" Sari asked. She was right next to Bee.

"...Yes." said Bee

"Okay, I can get that. So, why did you ran off the other day?"

"I'll explain that one." said Ratchet. "You see Sari like organics, twins and triples are rare for us. We have reason to believe that they share a whole spark or heart as you might say. Now when it came to Twins each one carries half a spark. So when one of them dies the other follows soon after. When it cames to Triples each one carries a third of a spark so they have a higher rate of surviving when one of them dies. But it is still possible to lost all three of them just because of one."

"So Bee ran off to save part of her spark?" question Sari.

"Yes."

"Okay, I think I get it. So, who's the oldest?"

"Honeymoon." said Bee pointing to Moonlight. "I'm the second oldest, Honeybee. And she's the youngest, Honeysweet." Pointing to the purple femme.

A confused groan rose out of Prowl, who was waking up on the medical berth.

"What happened?" was the first thing he said.

"You crash, remember?" said Ratchet.

"Yes, Bumblebe said he was a femme?"

"Yes Prowl, I am a femme." smiled Bee.

There was a crash sound again and curse words soon followed. Moonlight signed before getting up and heading to the door. Ratchet was mumbling curses when he notices her.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to my base. Honeysweet is safe there's no need for me to be here anymore."

"Oh no, you don't." said Ratchet making his way to the blue femme. "You're staying here." Ratchet grapped her by the arm, making her feel uncomfortable. "You energy levels are still low and you're not leaving until I see fit."

Ratchet place her on a berth as she pull her arm away from him. Ratchet study her reaction as Optimus cames over to talk to her.

"Moonlight," She turn her attention to Prime and couldn't help but blush a bit. "you are welcome to came visit Bumblebee and Honeysweet as long as you want. But only if you agreed not to tell the other decepticons the location of our base and try to steal our fragments." It was a big risk but Optimus didn't have the spark to keep the three seperated. They been through a lot and triples unual stick together.

Both Moon and Bee were surpise. He was actually letting her come and go as she please.

_::Thanks great! Honey you have to promise!::_

_::I don't know if that's a good idea::_

_::Well then what do you want to do? Wait, weeks or even months to see me and Sweetie again?::_

Optimus waited patently as she thinks things through. Judging by Bee's silence they were disgusing it over thier bond. After a while, she signed and Bumblebe gave a truimph smile. She must of won her over.

"Okay. I promise not to do anything that could threaten by visits here."

Optimus nodded and let out his hand. Honeymoon took it and shock, looking away to hid her blush. Unknowing to her, Optimus was doing the same.

"Alright then. We should get some recharge."

"Right. You two are staying here tonight." ordered Ratchet. Bee grunt but didn't say anything.

Everybody exited the medbay and went to thier rooms to rest. Bumblebee hopped on a berth and close her optics, Moonlight just sat on the berth.

"So is there something you want to tell me youngling?" asked Ratchet.

"Yeah. You guys should know better than to trust a decepticon."

Ratchet just 'hmp' and made his way over to her. "That's not what I meant."

"Then what then?"

Ratchet didn't say nothing instead he move his hand to place on her shoulder. She flich. Ratchet retracted his hand.

"You were still raped won't you?" Ratchet said softly. He got his answer when she looked away.

"It's okay youngling. But anytime you want to talk about and don't want your sisters to get invove you can come to me."

Moon was silent before laying on the berth. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Soon enough, she was recharge. Ratchet made way to his quarthers but not before stopping by Bee's berth. "You already knew?"

Bee open her optics. "Yeah, I knew. I felt it happening."

Ratchet nodded and continue on. "Thanks Doc-bot."

"No problem, kid."

Bumblebee closed her optics and fell into recharge soon after.

* * *

><p><strong>Who saw the sneak peek of the new Transformers: Rescue Bots? If you want to see it check the first two episodes on Youtube.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: **Three Little Honeys

**Summary:** Honeymoon, Honeybee, and Honeysweet were the only triplets on Cybertron. Due to some bad situations, they were force to seperate when they were born. One became an decepticon, the other wanted to be an autobot, and the last one remain neutral. Years later, they are reunited on a small planet named earth. But what happens when trouble finds them there as well? Animated

**Rating:** K+

* * *

><p><strong>XXXXXX Decepticon symbol appears and flips XXXXXX<strong>

"Knockout" The red mech turn to see Lugnut appoaching him. "Where is Moonlight?"

"I don't know. In her room maybe."

"I have already check. She's not in there."

"Maybe she went for an early drive."

"Is she always like this?"

"As far as I know. She like to be alone a lot." He turn to leave. "Don't worry Lugnut, she'll show up soon enough."

**XXXXXX Decepticon symbol appears and flips into the Autobot symbol XXXXXX**

Moonlight was the first to wake. She look to the side to see Bumblebee cruddle up to her. She smiled softly before closing her optics again. She could sleep in for another breem.

A few cycles later, Bumblebee lazily online her optics. She look around the medbay to see that everybody was still asleep. Carefully, she rolled off the berth she sneaked on in the middle of the night and strech her limps. The sound of rebooting cause her to look over to Prowl's berth. He was coming back online.

Bumblebee stood up and walked over to the berth. She lean over to have a better look just as Prowl online his optics. Both of them lock optics until noticing how close thier faces were. Both bots were starting to blush as Bee move her head away.

"Sorry, ninja-bot." Bee apologize, rubbing the back of her helm. She didn't think he would wake up the same time she was leaning over him.

"It's alright, Bumblebee." Prowl replied, siting up. Then the memories of yesterday came back. "So, you really are a femme."

Bee stop blushing and look at Prowl with a straight face. "Yes, I am."

Bee spent the next few cycles filling Prowl in on the details. Prowl was surprise that Bee was born in a pleasure camp and had to take care of herself in Kaon as a 1st framer. He was really impress on how smart she really was and that she had already master Diffusion.

"I'm sorry Prowl, for not telling you sooner."

"It's alright, Bumblebee. I understand."

Bumblebee couldn't help but blush again.

_:: So are ya going to kiss him? ::_

Bumblebee did a small '_d'oh_' before looking over to the other berth. Moonlight was wide awake and smirking at them.

_::No, I'm not going to kiss him!::_

_::But you like him don't you?::_

_::No I don't.::_

_::Yes, you do. He was all you were thinking about when we were escaping::_

Prowl look towards both of them as they have thier mental conversiation. Bee mentally curse herself. ::Okay, fine. I have a small crush on him::

_:: Small? Don't you mean big?::_

_:: How you do know all this anyways?::_

_:: I read your mind::_

"Why you little..." Bumblebee went over and started westling with her.

_:: You know even due we're triplets I think we all have some sort of privaty ::_

_:: Aw, then how will have see all those lovily dreams you have with him::_

Bee blush. _:: I don't have dreams about him!::_

As their mental agurment continue so does thier westling match with Moonlight on top of Bumblebee. Prowl watch silently as they agure. He couldn't help but blush when he notice the position they were in.

_:: You're going to keep bugging me about this, are you?::_

_:: That's what sisters do, don't they? You think he's enjoying the show we're putting on::_

_::What show?::_ It was then Bee notice the postion they were in and the blushing Prowl watching them. Bee couldn't help but blush as well.

_:: I don't know. Why don't you ask your boyfriend Optimus ::_

It was Moon's turn to blush _:: He's not my...::_

Bumblebee knock her off before she can finish. Sweetie was waking up soon. As Moon got up from the ground, Bulkhead enter the medbay.

"Hey there little buddy." greeted the big mech.

"Hey Bulky." replied Bee.

"You're up early." said Prowl.

"Yeah, well. I figure I be the first to greet ya." Bulkhead rub this head sheepily before turning to look at Sweetie. "So... how is she?"

"She's fine. She'll be waking up soon." reply Moon. After Sweetie wakes up she's heading back to her base.

Right on cue, the sound of rebooting came from her. Bee and Moon move to her she online her optics they were the first one she saw.

"Hey there Sweetie." said Moon softly.

"How you feeling?" asked Bee.

"Sore."

"That's to be expected."

Everybody turn to the door to see Ratchet and Optimus had enter. Ratchet made way to her berth.

"You're going to have be berth ridden for a few weeks but other than that you'll make a full recovery."

"Who are you?" she asked.

"This is Ratchet. He's the team medic." said Bee.

"Nice to meet ya, kid."

Bulkhead couldn't help but stare at the purple femme. Even with the scars and injuries she still have, she was still the most beautiful femme he ever seen. As he continue staring he didn't hear Optimus introducing everyone.

"...Bulkhead?...Bulkhead?"

Bulkhead snapped out of it. "Oh, ah... Hi."

"Hello." Sweetie smiled. Bulkhead could feel his face heating up.

Moonlight decided it was time to go. "Sweetie, you're going to stay with Bee alright." She felt sadness from both of them.

Sweetie frowned. "Where are you going?"

"I have to get back to the other decepticons."

"Oh, I was hoping you defected. Will you came back?"

"Yes, I will." She'll have to be careful. She didn't want Lord Megatron or the others to became suspense.

_::You better::_ said Bee _::Or I'll have to get you myself::_

Moonlight sent amusement through the bond before leaning in and kissing her on the forhelm.

"I'll see you bots later." she said as she left.

"Don't worry Sweetie. She'll be back." said Bee trying to comfort her little sister.

"You should go back to recharge. Energon will be provided for you when you wake up." said Ratchet.

Sweetie look over to Bee. "I'll be here when you wake up."

Sweetie nodded and close her optics. She fell into recharge cycles later.

* * *

><p><strong>As you can see, I have some pairings set up in this fic.<strong>

**Sorry for any spelling errors. I'm going to try to finish this before the New Years. I'm open to any ideas you might have.**

**Now a question for the next chapter: ****Should I bring Starscream back?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: **Three Little Honeys

**Summary:** Honeymoon, Honeybee, and Honeysweet were the only triplets on Cybertron. Due to some bad situations, they were force to seperate when they were born. One became an decepticon, the other wanted to be an autobot, and the last one remain neutral. Years later, they are reunited on a small planet named earth. But what happens when trouble finds them there as well? Animated

**Rating:** K+

_**Sorry for the last update. I couldn't figure out a way to end this until now. I also spend a few days in Miami and couldn't find a working computer were I was staying.**_

* * *

><p>For the last three weeks, Sweetie has recovering fairly quick and was getting along with everyone quickly, especially Bulkhead. Moonlight had been making regular daily visits to the Autobot base without making any move towards the Autobots. But all due she was careful, Knockout and Breakdown were getting suspious of her actions. Other than Strika, they were the only two decepticons that knew her the best and knew she was disappearing more than normal.<p>

Sweetie sat down as she watch Bee did a little sparing practicing with the black and gold cyber ninja. She could tell just by the way the two were moving that they liked each other. That and the bond help. And maybe Honeymoon gave her a few hints.

Thinking of Honeymoon, she really hope that she would leave the decepticons. Having her come and visit is nice but having her around almost 24/7 is way better. She doesn't even have to become a Autobot she could remain neutral like her. Honeybee was thinking the same.

"You okay?"

Sweetie jumped slightly and turn to the bot who say that. She smiled. "Yeah, I'm okay Bulkhead."

The gentle giant smile slightly and offer her some oil before siting down next to her. They sat there in silence, looking at others things but each other. Sweetie had to admit she had develop a crush towards the big mech. He was very sweet, a great artist, and always seem to make her smile.

_::Talk to him::_

She look up to see Bee looking at her. _::Tell him about himself::_

_::Okay. Okay. Okay::_

At the same time they were talking, Bulkhead was having a discussion with himself.

_'Talk to her.'_ He say to himself. _'Ask about herself.'_

They remain silent for a second before talking at the same time.

"So, tell me about yourself. What? No, you first. No, no, you first."

"You go first." said Bulkhead.

"Okay."

They spend the next few hours talking about themselves. Sweetie told him about her caretaker and how she had to live on the streets when he died. She also told him how she meet Vortex and their partnership until he was sent to the stockage. Bulkhead told her about his live on the energon farm with his family and how he study to become a space bridge technician. He also told her how he befriended Bumblebee in Autoboot camp.

"Seriously? And he believed that?"

"Yup."

Sweetie shock her head and giggled. How can anyone believe that someone her sister size could knock down a building that big. But she had to admit she was impress with Bulkhead's strength and loyality to his freinds.

Bulkhead smiled when he hear Sweetie laugh. He loved to see she smile. It was beautiful, like watching the sun set. If he could, and he would, he could paint it. He finally build up enough courage to ask her something.

"Hey Sweetie, when you're better...you think we could...go out sometime?"

Sweetie look up and smiled. "I would love to."

Bulkhead couldn't help but smiled back. "Really, I mean that's great."

"I'm glad to hear it." She got up. "Well, I have to go. Bee and Sari are giving me a tour around the city as a 'Girls Night Out'. See you later, Bulky."

"Later."

Sweetie walked around the corner and was greeted by Bumblebee who gave her some oil.

"So how'd it go?" she asked.

"See for yourself."

Both of them look around the corner to see a very happy Bulkhead. The two femme giggled and headed out.

/

The sun was setting and the three girls were just about finish with their tour. While they were out they also pick out a vehicle mode for Sweetie.

"So Sweetie was do you think of earth?" asked Sari.

"Well, it is really an interesting planet." said Sweetie.

"That's not the only interesting thing I see."

The two bots, since Sari was on Bee's shoulder, stop and turn around to see the decepticon Breakdown.

"Well, well, look what we have here. The minibot, its small pet,..." He look over Sweetie. "...and a pretty little femme to play with."

Bumblebee instantly stood in front of her sister, she was still in no condition to fight.

"What do you want Decepti-creep?" said Sari.

"Well, I was hoping for you autobots will came out and play but I'll settle for femme."

Sweetie hid behind Bee a little more.

"I'm not going to let you near her." growled Bee.

Breakdown smirk. "Well see about that." He activated his hammer as Bee activated her stingers.

"Breakdown!"

Everyone turn to see Moonlight. Bee and Sweetie signed in relief.

"Oh hey, Moonlight. I was just about to have some fun with these Autobots."

"I don't care. Let's go."

"Ah, are you still upset about losing the yellow one. Well I'm sure Megatron will forgive you if we capture these three."

"Breakdown I don't care about the Autobots. Now as your leader I'm telling you to leave them alone and return to base."

"But..."

"Now!"

Breakdown remain silent for a minute before signing. "Fine." He transform into his vehicle and took off. Moonlight watch him go before going over to check on her sisters.

"Guys okay?"

"We're fine, Moony." said Bee.

"What were you three doing here anyway?"

"It's my fault. I thought it'll be fun to show Sweetie around the city as a girls night out." said Sari.

"It's not your fualt Sari. We don't know when Decepticons will pop up." agured Bee.

"Right. All we could do is be careful." said Moon. "I should get back before someone sees me talking to my two sisters and their organic friend. I'll be you tomarrow." Moonlight transformed and drove off following Breakdown.

"Well, that was an interesting night." said Bee. "So how about we spend the rest of girls night back at the base."

The two agreed and headed back to base, unaware that someone was listening to their conversation.

**::Did it work?::** asked Breakdown through the comm.

**::Yup, it did. And I must say, Moonlight have a very interesting sercet::** smirked Knockout. **::I'll meet you back at the base to tell you more::**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm losing interest in this story but I do plan on finishing it. I have it all plan out in my head I just have to put it down on writing.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: **Three Little Honeys

**Summary:** Honeymoon, Honeybee, and Honeysweet were the only triplets on Cybertron. Due to some bad situations, they were force to seperate when they were born. One became an decepticon, the other wanted to be an autobot, and the last one remain neutral. Years later, they are reunited on a small planet named earth. But what happens when trouble finds them there as well? Animated

**Rating:** K+

* * *

><p>Ever since their last incounter with Breakdown, Bee and Sweetie were careful not to attract any of the decepticons attention, at least until Sweetie was fully recover. The two femmes were now outside of the base with Prowl and Bulkhead as thier body guardscompanions, sort of like a double date. While they were out, Knockout appeared out of no where and grabbed Bumblebee.

"Let him go!" Prowl said as he and Bulkhead took out their weapons. Sweetie stay behind them but got ready to join in if needed.

"I don't think so Autobot." replied Knockout. A scream from Sweetie cause them to turn and find her struggling in the arms of Breakdown.

"Especailly with the fun we're going to have with these two femmes." he smirked.

"How did they know Bumblebee was a femme?" Bulkhead asked Prowl.

"I don't know. And right now I don't care."

Prowl threw his threw one of his shurkins at the red decepticon, only to have it blasted away. He look up and growled. "Megatron."

The dark lord didn't say anything but fire at him and Bulkhead.

**XXXXXXAutobot Symbol Appears and flips into Decepticon SymbolXXXXXXX**

"Blitzwing, have you seen Knockout or Breakdown?" asked Moonlight.

The triple charger bot turn to her. "Yes. Lord Megatron had went out with them." replied Icy.

Moonlight just stood there in the hall thinking as the three headed mech, now Random, continue down the hall singing a song that goes like 'Living young and wild and free'.

'What would those two be up to to grab Megatron's attention?" she thought.

She thoughts were soon answered when she felt trouble through her sisters' bond.

"Oh no."

She quickly ran outside the base and transformed, heading toward the location her sisters where.

**XXXXXXDecepticon Symbols appears and flips into Autobot SymbolXXXXXXX**

Prowl dodge Megatron's attack and then threw his shurkin again at Knockout. The shurkin hit its mark as Knockout release the struggling Bumblebee.

"Let us go, Decepti-creep!" said Bee as she activate her stingers and started blasting her captor.

The fight lasted a few minutes when Bulkhead got hit by Megatron's fussion canon.

"Bulkhead!" yelled Sweetie, struggling against Breakdown's hold. Prowl ran to Bulkhead's aid. When he did, Megatron blasted the building next to them, causing debris to collapse on them.

"Bulkhead! Prowl!" yelled the two femmes. Once the two bots were buried under tons of rubble, Megatron announce their departure.

"Decepticons, we got what we came for."

The two decepticons nodded and left with the two struggling femmes. Once they were out of sight, Bulkhead ans Prowl started to dig their way out of the rubble. It was at that moment, the others appeared along with Moonlight a minute after.

"Prowl, Bulkhead, are you alright?" asked Prime as he and Ratchet help dig them out. Bulkhead looked the most injuried.

"Where's Bee and Sweetie?" asked Moonlight.

"The decepticons" growled Bulkhead.

"They took Bumblebee and Honeysweet." finish Prowl.

Moonlight growled, "Slag it! I'm going after them."

"Moonlight hold on." Optimus stood in front of her. "I know you're worry about your sisters, believe me we all are. But going agaisnt Megatron and the other decepticons alone is not a good idea."

"So what do you expect me to do, Optimus?" she growled. "Let them go and do what ever they want with them!"

"No. I'm saying let us help you. We can work together to get them back."

Moonlight didn't say anything, thinking about the situation. She knew Megatron was going to punish her if she was seen helping the Autobots rescue her sisters, but right now she didn't care.

"Fine, you can help but I'm leaving now."

"That's fine. I'll come along with you while Ratchet and Prowl get Bulkhead back to the base. After that, Prowl can meet us at the decepticon base."

Prowl was about to say something but Bulkhead beat him to it.

"I'm coming, too." he said, surprising everyone.

"Bulkhead, you're damage." agured Ratchet.

"Doesn't matter to me." replied the big mech standing up. "Besides Sweetie and Bumblebee are in danger. We have to save them." He wasn't going to let anything happen to his best friend and the object of his affection.

"Bulkhead's right." Prowl agreed. "The sooner we get to them the better."

Ratchet can see that little sparkle that they both have in thier optics. He mumbled something about love sick glitches knowing there was no way to persuade them.

"Fine." he said. Looking over to Prime, he was a similair sparkle his optics.

"Okay by me." said Moonlight, sercetly happy that the team were her loyal to her only family.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Almost done.<strong>

**Sorry for any errors.**

**Song Blitzwing was sing was 'Young, Wild, and Free' by Wiz Khalifa ft Snoop Dogg and Bruno Mars.**

**New fic coming up soon: Transformers of the Stars or Hoshi no Transformers as they might say.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: **Three Little Honeys

**Summary:** Honeymoon, Honeybee, and Honeysweet were the only triplets on Cybertron. Due to some bad situations, they were force to seperate when they were born. One became an decepticon, the other wanted to be an autobot, and the last one remain neutral. Years later, they are reunited on a small planet named earth. But what happens when trouble finds them there as well? Animated

**Rating:** K+

Totally lost interest in this but this is how I wanted it to end.

* * *

><p>Moonlight lead the team to the decepticon base to save Bee and Sweetie. The team were able to recuse the two femmes and return back home with Moonlight in tow.<p>

Reaching the decision that she wanted to be with her sisters, Moonlight defeated. She made a call to Strika telling her herself that she quit the decepticons to be with her sisters. Strika was disappointed but understood. She warn her that the next time they will meet they will be enemies.

Now a netural, Moonlight sided over with the Autobots.

**Months later after that**

He was running; panting. He needed to hid. He took a corner and notice a closet in front of him. He smile; it was the perfect place to hid.

"Prowl?"

He quickly dash forward and hid inside. He held his breath; hoping the figure didn't see him made his mad dash in there. He made no sudden movements as the sound of footsteps became louder then started to fade down the hall. Once it was gone, he let out a sign.

"Hey Prowl."

Prowl slightly jump and turn around to see Optimus and Bulkhead hidding in there as well. How Bulkhead can sit in a closet like this was beyond him.

"Bumblebee?" Optimus asked.

Prowl relaxed and nodded. "Moonlight is too?" he asked.

Optimus nodded then turn to his big companion. "How about you Bulkhead?" he asked.

"Sweetie is." he reply, getting more comfortable. "Truth, I should have saw it coming."

Suddenly the door swing open. They all tense up in panic then relax seeing as it was just their old medic.

"You mechs are pathetic." said Ratchet. "Look at ya, hiding away from your mates in a closet."

"Hey, it's not our fault." said Bulkhead.

Ratchet threw him a glare. "Oh really? So sparking your mate is not your fault?"

"No, sparking our mates is our fault." agured Optimus. "Having all three of them spark at the same time is not our fault."

"Well if any of you have activated your reproduction protocols we wouldn't be having this talk, would we?"

"For the last time, Ratchet, we forgot." said Prowl. He remembered that neither he nor Bumblebee gave any though to activating their reproduction protocols during their moment of passion. The same went for the others.

"And they say the youthful remember everything." Ratchet said shaking his helm. "Well, you don't see me and Acree forgeting, do you?" Acree had joined the team for sometime and she and Ratchet were recently in a relationship.

"~Oh Ratchet~" sang the say femme. "~I have a surprise for you~"

Any color Ratchet had on his face just melt away as the other just folded their arms and smirk.

"So Ratchet, I wonder what kind of surprise she have for you."

Ratchet just glare at him. "Shut up and scoot over."

* * *

><p><strong>The End.<strong>


End file.
